User talk:PeterAhlstrom
Hi, welcome to .hack//Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Alcor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kuukai2 (Talk) 01:01, 22 March 2009 Stupid question about //Another Birth Howdy! I'm STRiPES a big fan of the .hack// series but without a PS2! Sadface! So I decided to pick up //Another Birth to help me out there. As a writer, I actually really didn't like //Another Birth because it seemed not very well-written or well-described, it was hard to get into the characters. My question to you, because your credits obviously detail your work on the adaption: Is //Another Birth actually translated like that or was the actual Japanese writing taken down a notch because of the translation issues? Obviously, any translation will have some kind of problem or mistranslations, but was //Another Birth really that badly-written? Please respond --STRiPES 02:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It was translated though in all fairness its not that it was badly written but that your standards are a little too high. Like the majority of the series its for people that actually played the main story which is the game. Same reason you might not get the manga without knowing of the original. I guess if you wanted to look for something you could point out that several of scenes in the net are from the game only twisted and then its from only a specifc POV. Couldn't tell you about the Japanese version but thinking about it I'd expect it to be the same since it point serves as a limited retelling. Hmm you wanted more information on the translation so I'd tell you there are some issues from the first volume and from what I know fan consultents had to be hired. Anything else requires investigation on your own so I'm sorry if I wasn't able to answer much. Never noticed but BlackRose is never described directly. Shibusen might be able to tell you about the Japanese version.... Outlaw630 06:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Obviously, any translation will have some kind of problem or mistranslations, but was //Another Birth really that badly-written? :If you're talking about volume 1, then it was badly simplified in translation. The same is true to a lesser degree of volume 2. Volumes 3 and 4 were much more faithful to their originals. --Shinsou Wotan 20:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to respond so late, but I have to agree with Shinsou Wotan. For example, in the first pass of the adapted script for volume 2 (before it was edited and some stuff put back in) the word count dropped 25% from the translation to the adaptation. On the volumes that I adapted (3 and 4) the word count increased by 25% from translation to adaptation. That doesn't mean I added things, but the translation script was very straightforward and spare, and writing it into novel English made it a bit larger. The 1&2 adaptation tended to strip things down and summarize in places, and that's why I took over on volume 3&4. ::Though the translation itself also suffered from some errors...and I'm not saying my adaptation of 3&4 was perfect, but I am pretty happy with it. I did take some liberties getting the tennis scoring more believable, as previously they read like the author didn't know very much about tennis. (And that was actually a problem in the Japanese, though I don't have the source material anymore to be able to back up that statement.) —Peter Ahlstrom (Not at TOKYOPOP anymore) 03:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Ha ha, so am I to assume you're the reason those two volumes were in smaller font? ^_^--OtakuD50 06:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :You worked for Tokyopop. Hmm if you have the time do you have a way (beside's here.) I can contact you to ask questions? Though only if you don't mind... Outlaw630 06:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah dude, I JUST saw this message. LOL! I can be contacted on Twitter, if you still care! @PeterAhlstrom. —Peter Ahlstrom (Not at TOKYOPOP anymore) 19:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC)